Flab3 Help
Eating Guide All birds in Flab3 eat different things- This guide will tell you how to find food, what food each bird eats, and how to eat. Swans, Robins, Starlings, Ringnecks, Pigeons All of these birds eat pizza, cherries, chips. However starlings and Robins can eat Butterflies which can be found at island servers occasionally. Im not sure if Ringnecks and Pigeons can eat butterflies or not. Seagulls, Crows, Eagles, BarnOwls All of these birds eat one thing- Carcass (Meat) However seagulls and crows can eat Chips, Pizza, and Cherries (Crows might eat Butterflies too but im not sure). There is one thing about Seagulls that is different from other birds, They can eat fish. Fish can be found in certain spawn-points throughout HillScape and Islands. Macaws Macaws can only eat Cherries, However im not sure if they eat butterflies or not. Finding Food On the left hand side of your screen there should be a little camera, this is called the poo-cam. There are colored arrows for Twigs And Food. Twig arrows are orange Chip and Pizza arrows are Yellow Carcass Arrows are Red Cherry Arrows are Green There are no arrows for fish and butterflies. Controls W or Up arrow key to move foward S to take or down arrow key to start flying or fly higher A and D or left and right arrow keys to turn Tab to chat To eat simply land on or walk over food To pick up twigs walk over them or land on them To build a nest find a twig and choose a spot to build a nest, when you find one- press Spacebar and keep adding more twigs by picking them up and landing on your nest. Do this until you see an egg in the poo-cam. You have 3 choices you can either (1) Fly to your nest and press spacebar so you can raise a baby bird (2) you can have fun pooing eggs for a few minutes (3) do nothing and wait for the egg too disappear. Press Spacebar to poo Birds and Their qualities Swan: Swans are the largest bird in Flab3 and are also the newest Crow: Are Swift but not very fast Pigeon: The oldest and original bird Seagull: Are very slow, but they never hurt themselves by landing too hard, they also can glide better than ringnecks. Robin: One of the most commonly used birds in all of Flab3 due too there swiftness and ability for sneak attacks (Also known for their territorial and agressiveness) RingNeck: Slow but have the ability to barely glide if you let go of all controls (except turning conrols) while in flight BarnOwl: Medium speed bird, A little bit smaller than an Eagle Macaw: Fly upward very fast and Fly foward at medium speed, More commonly used than the BarnOwl. Starling: Are known well for their speed and ability to fly upside-down when flying upward. Eagle: Very commonly used though are less favorable than most birds due to their large size making them easy targets for troublemakers. '''Thank You For Reading :)'''